Himegoe 2 Translation
Lynette Bishop (Nazuka Kaori) Track 01 - Introduction Umm... My name is Lynette Bishop. I'm from Britannia, and my birthday is the 11th of June. My oldest sister Wilma is also a witch, belonging to the 416th Air Force Squadron. My bust size...? It's 80cm... I'm sorry, it's actually 88! Track 02 - Rank My rank is sergeant. Or ”gunsou”. The word ”Sergeant” is related to the word ”servant”, but it's a higher rank than a normal Private. It's a non-commissioned officer rank. My oldest sister is also a Sergeant, but when I said ”We're the same!” to her, she got mad... Track 03 - Dreams for the future Dreams for the future...? Becoming a good wife, I guess. What? Is that strange? I'm sorry, but that's how I was raised... Ah, but I'm really glad I followed my sister and became a witch. I just hope my power can be of any help... Track 04 - Original unit My original unit is the Britannian Air force 610th fighter wing. Apparently, the no. 11 Group has a base in sector 8 called Biggin Hill, but I'm not really sure. See, the witches training school was located elsewhere. And I was relocated here, to the 501st joint fighter wing, as soon as I left my training unit, so I don't really know a lot about my original unit. Track 05 - About Minna Wing Commander Minna is refined and kind, and she's reliable so she works well as the cornerstone of the group. She's really a wonderful person. I look up to her and wish I could be more like her sometimes, because I myself can be quite clumsy. Track 06 - About Yoshika Yoshika...? I can't do anything right, but although Yoshika just recently came here, she cheered me up and also helped me with my first aerial victory! She's very honest and kind, I'm truly grateful! Track 07 - About Mio Major Sakamoto is really strict when it comes to practicing! But she really thinks hard about how to make us new and inexperienced witches into full-fledged ones, so I will do my best! Although it sometimes feels like she's a bit impatient. Track 08 - About Perrine I wonder why Perrine is so hard on Yoshika? Isn't it strange? Well, it's true that Yoshika can be a little careless sometimes, and that Perrine might get annoyed by that, but... Hm? What I think? I don't really know... Track 09 - About Lucchini Lucchini? Yes, she suddenly grabbed my breasts and started to rub her chin against mine once... I wonder what that was all about...? Ah, and she likes to play pranks, but she's really a good girl. Track 10 - About Shirley Shirley? Yes, it's like she's Lucchini's mother, isn't it? At first I thought she was a pretty scary person, but she's actually really kind! She's strong, confident and sociable. She's like the sun! Track 11 - About Barkhorn Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn is very strict on everyone, but she's the most strict on herself. She's very serious, and always pays great deal of attention to her surroundings in combat so she's really great. But... she's a little scary too. Track 12 - About Hartmann Flying Officer Hartmann? She's like air... I don't really get her. She's amazing in combat, but otherwise she seems a little dreamy... Though I'm happy she'll happily eat anything I serve her. Track 13 - About Sanya It's thanks to Sanya we can sleep safely during the night. I'd really like to become friends with her, but I'm not really very good at getting to know people... Track 14 - About Eila Eila sometimes does fortune-telling on me with her tarot cards but... does that stuff really turn out right? Everyone else says it always turn out the other way but... Track 15 - Ambition I want to become a good witch like Wing Commander Minna and the others as fast as possible, so that I can protect my homeland. And I hope our powers can help to bring peace to this world. Track 16 - About my striker unit My striker unit is a Ultramarine Spitfire Mk.IX. It's equipped with a type 60 Merlin engine and two-stage, two-speed superchargers, so the output has improved greatly. That's why the magic ???(yuudoutai?) has been increased from 3 to 4 since the earlier models. My unit is a common F-type Mk.IX. It's a good machine, and easy to handle. Track 17 - About my weapon Gun...? Right, my weapon is a Boys Mk.I Anti-tank rifle. It's 1.575m (5,2ft) long, weights 16 kg (35 lb) and uses 13.9mm (.551in) caliber rounds. By the way, it's a Mk.I, but I've switched the muzzle break to one from a Mk.II, since it's easier to use. I prefer taking my time aiming and shooting from a distance, and I'm not good at going all out in close combat like Yoshika. That's why I think this gun is fitting for me. Track 18 - About my country The Britannian Commonwealth is an island country in the western part of Europe. I've talked to Yoshika about it, and she said it's the exact opposite of Fuso. Most of the land consists of small hills and plains, so it's quite easy to live here. The climate here is very gentle too. Track 19 - Food specialty Everyone says Britannian food taste bad, but does it really...? I often mistake sugar for salt, drop pots and make a lot of mistakes, so I'm not very confident... But I'm good at making scones and meat pie! And my mother taught me that it's important for girls to be sociable during afternoon tea, so I've been taught how to do that as well. Track 20 - About the witches' base '' It's an important place that helps us protect my homeland. I don't want to think about what would have happened if this place didn't exist... I'm very grateful. '''Track 21' - About life as a witch (Official stance) I still really can't comprehend I was chosen to protect my country and my family... and the whole world. So I don't feel like I'm having a hard time despite this systematic way of living and all the training we have to go through. Yes, and it's fun to do chores together with Yoshika. I didn't do much of this at home, so it's really fun! Track 22 - About life as a witch (True feelings) People from the continent eat snails and frogs... I'd rather not. I don't like it. The Fuso food Yoshika makes is good though. But... I can't eat nattou. Sorry. Track 23 - Morning greeting (1) Good morning! Track 24 - Morning greeting (2) Wake up, it's morning! Track 25 - Meal Thanks for the meal. (Before meal) Thanks for the meal (After meal) Dinner is served! Please come! This is tasty! Really! This... isn't very tasty... I'm sorry... Track 26 - Afternoon greeting Good day! Track 27 - Evening greeting Good evening! Track 28 - Before bed Good night. Track 29 - Sending off Have a good trip! Please come back soon, I'll be waiting. Track 30 - Reception Welcome! Make yourself at home. Track 31 - Other lines I hope we can get along! Umm... Thank you! I'll do my very best! I'm sorry. It's alright. Please do your best! I'll be cheering for you! Track 32 - Incoming mail There's an e-mail for you. There's a letter for you. Track 33 - Startup I'm starting up the computer. Track 34 - Shut down Would you mind if I turned the computer off? Track 35 - Error Umm, something wrong! It seems like I did something wrong... I'm sorry, really sorry! This is bad! It doesn't work! What should we do? Yes? Eh? What are you doing? No, you can't do that! No, you can't do that! I'm not comfortable with you touching that... I told you, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Track 36 - Enlargement You want to make it bigger? Okay, I'll do my best. Wow, it's quite big! Track 37 - Reduction You want to make it smaller? That's too bad... It's small... How disappointing. Track 38 - Maximized I can't make it bigger than this. Track 39 - Minimized sigh It won't get any smaller than this. Track 40 - Deletion Let's make things nice and tidy. Are you sure we throw it all away? You won't regret it? Track 41 - Download '' You want me to download this? Okay, I'll do my best. I'm all done. Will this be fine? '''Track 42' - Connection I'm connecting. I'm closing down the connection. Track 43 - Call Um, someone seems to be calling for you. Seems like the phone is ringing... Can you hear it? Track 44 - Answering machine I'm out at the moment. You may leave a message after the beep, if you'd like. Track 45 - Fanservice (1) How naughty... Come on, that's naughty. Track 46 - Fanservice (2) I love you! I... love you. Just a little. Track 47 - Fanservice (3) I don't like you! I hate you! Yes, very much! Stupid... Brother, I believe in you. Track 48 - Panties Panties? Mine aren't panties, so it's not embarrassing. Track 49 - Combat Lynette Bishop, moving out! Go down! Hit! Gertrud Barkhorn (Sonozaki Mie) Track 50 - Introduction My name is Gertrud Barkhorn. I'm a Flight Lieutenant of the Karlsland Air force, born on the 20th of March. I'm from Königsberg in the far east of Karlsland. It's not far from Libau, where the Imperial Fleet of Fuso had a base. I'm 162cm (5ft 3in) tall and quite healthy, both mentally and bodily. And... I have a little sister. Hm, and some of my friends call me “Trude”. Track 51 - Rank I hold the rank of Flight Lieutenant. Or, as we say, “Hauptmann”. That means I could as well serve as this unit's Commanding Officer, but well, we have Major Sakamoto here, so... My role is to give her assistance. Yes, ordinarily, my role is to assist Major Sakamoto and Wing Commander Minna, or act as their replacements. It doesn't sound very exciting, but it's an important job, so I think it fits me. Track 52 - Dreams for the future. My dream for the future would be to free my homeland, Karlsland. But I shouldn't call it a dream. I will make it happen. And then I want to Chris to get better so that I can take her back to the place she grew up. Track 53 - Original unit My original unit is Karlsland's Air Force JG52. I was the Commanding Officer of the 2nd Fighter Wing there. I've been with Frau since then. Minna comes from another unit, but she became our Commander during the evacuation. A lot of units got separated from each other during the heavy fighting, and then we came here, to Britannia. I've heard my former comrades are spread out in various other bases, but I wonder how they're doing... Track 54 - About Minna Minna... come to think about it, we've known each other for quite some time now. She was there for me when Karlsland fell and I wasn't able to protect Chris... That's another reason why I have to help her out as much as I can. Track 55 - About Lynne Sergeant Lynette... Somehow, she feels quite similar to Minna. She's progressed a lot since she scored her first aerial victory. She's strong-willed and has a good sense of grasping the whole picture, so she looks promising as a future Commander. But well... first we have to teach her about strategy and tactics. Track 56 - About Yoshika Miyafuji? Hm, well, she looks a lot like Chris. No! I mean, Chris is more beautiful! But... How should I put it, the atmosphere around her is quite similar. It's like I got another little sister or something... Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad. I've promised her to let her meet Chris sometime, I just hope they will get along. Track 57 - About Mio The Major? Yes, she's way more fit as a Commander than I am. She has an ability to make good decisions on the spot, gives very clear instructions, and everything she does is based on experience. She also has courage and seems to fear nothing – she's great. I also greatly respect how she never boasts about her war merits. Track 58 - About Perrine Perrine? I feel bad for the trouble I've caused her. Although I was at fault for not being able to fulfill my duties as a leader in that battle where I was wounded, she was the one who came up to me when we had returned to the base and asked for forgiveness. I'm not sure how to react when someone comes up to me and asks for forgiveness that sincerely. I thought she only acted like that in front of Major Sakamoto. Track 59 - About Lucchini Pilot Officer Lucchini? Really, I never have any idea of what she's thinking. Well, she's only a child so I guess there's not much to do about it, but... Her way of doing as she pleases all the time can really get on my nerves. However, her marksmanship is great, and she's a genius when it comes to dogfighting. Well, Minna's plan to let her progress at her own speed might be right. Track 60 - About Shirley That Liberian is just like Lucchini; she's doing things as she pleases way too much. She got promoted to being a Flight Lieutenant like me, so she better start taking responsibility as a senior of the group and keep everything going when Minna or Major Sakamoto are absent. Well, she never gets stressed up about small matters, that's good, but I'm still a bit worried. Track 61 - About Hartmann Frau... She hasn't gone through the sort of rigorous training on the front me and Minna have, but she's one of those amazing ones who suddenly just started to show us how talented she is. Without a doubt, she's the most skilled witch in the unit. Well, but her time as a trainee was apparently a real mess, Roßmann who was her leader back then laughed when she told me about it. However, she might not look like it, but she can be very stubborn sometimes, and she always looks at everything with critical eyes, so she isn't liked by the people above. That's why I have to protect her. Track 62 - About Sanya There aren't many experts at night battle, so it's really a welcomed talent. I don't really like flying in the middle of the dark night myself. I've been a little worried about her as a witch since she's so reserved, but it seems like she's had something of a breakthrough lately. Track 63 - About Eila Eila... I can never tell if she's serious or if she's joking, but she's someone you can rely on in battle. I can trust her guarding me in front or in the back, she can work as a leader or a consort. She's a true all-around player. It seems like she's often assigned to supporting Sanya lately, I wonder if she's trying to become a night witch or something. Track 64 - Ambition To drive the Neuroi out of Karlsland. That's a given. And I want Chris to be able to smile like she did before. Track 65 - About my striker unit. '' My striker unit is a prototype Fw190D. The D-type is a new model designed to be more efficient on higher altitudes than the older Fw190. It has a magic Jumo 213A1 engine. My unit is the sixth version of these secret prototypes, and it can ascend well even on higher altitudes, so I'm quite fond of it. A few witches apart from myself agreed to try it out, and it seems like the result is that they're going to start producing them officially as D9's. I might get new striker units once that happens. '''Track 66' - About my weapon I'm one of those who think the weapons are very important, so I've used a lot of different ones, but I've been using the MG42 a lot lately since the supply of it is good. The ammunition for the MG151/20 is too special, so the supplies never get here in time. The ammunition for it is called Minengeschosse and it is a very powerful explosive type of ammunition with great efficiency, but apparently, it's difficult to produce and also quite difficult to make into magic ammunition. Simply using two MG42's seems more practical. Track 67 - About my homeland I'm from the colder, eastern part of Karlsland. It's relatively cool even in the summer, and the nice springs and falls are also quite short. But the winters are long, so it can be quite a difficult place to live. It's almost like we have white nights during the summer, so it's bright outside almost all day. I remember Chris used to talk me into playing with her until it was very late... Those were good times. Track 68 - Food specialty Cooking... I'm good at making Eisbein, that is, cooked ham hock. You boil it for a long time with onions and celery. You could also add some black pepper and nutmeg. Just don't forget to remove the scum! I'm not one who fusses about how it tastes, but I will always do my best if I'm cooking for Chris. Track 69 - About the witches' base It fulfills the minimum requirements needed to continue fighting. That's good enough for me. Track 70 - About the witches' life (Official stance) We have food, clothing and shelter here, enough supplies of weapons and ammunition, and our striker units gets perfect maintenance. What else can I ask for? We didn't even have a place to take shelter from the rain during the evacuation. Soft beds and warm meals... these things were taken for granted when we had peace, but now, I'm very thankful for it. Track 71 - About the witches' life (True feelings) What's up with the behavior in this unit, really!? If we were following the well-regulated Karlslandian army's example, about half of the members of this unit would get disciplined! Everyone has been acting like this was an elementary school since Miyafuji got here! As I am one of the older ones, I should teach them a thing or two about discipline... Track 72 - Morning greeting (1) Guten Morgen! Track 73 - Morning greeting (2) Wake up! Discipline is what is most important for a soldier from Karlsland! Second is also discipline, so you can probably figure out what number three and four are! Track 74 - Meal Thanks for the meal. (Before meal) Thanks for the meal. (After meal) The dinner ready! Start eating quickly is also a duty a soldier of Karlsland should fulfill! Yes, this is good. Um, this is pretty bad... Track 75 - Afternoon greeting Guten Tag! Track 76 - Evening greeting Guten Abend! Track 77 - Before bed Okay, let's go to bed. We should try to go to bed early, and wake up early! Track 78 - Sending off Good bye. Come back as fast as you can. Don't speak to strangers, don't get lost, and... and... there was something more... Track 79 - Reception Good you're here, we've been waiting for you. Squadron Leader Sakamoto was looking for you, seems like she wanted to practice something with you. Track 80 - Other lines I hope we can help each other out. Thanks. A soldier of Karlsland must never forget to always make an effort! I'm sorry, I was wrong. Ah, it's alright. Don't worry. Everyone can make a mistake. It is when you make up for them that success always come! Track 81 - Incoming mail Seems like you've got mail. There's a letter for you. Track 82 - Startup I'm starting up the computer. Hm, I'm not very good with these... Track 83 - Shut down I'm turning off the... where do you turn it off? Track 84 - Error There's an error! What are you doing!? I-it seems like I did something wrong... I'm sorry but I'm not very good with these... This won't do. It's not working... What are you supposed to do in situations like these? H-hey! What are you doing! You can't touch that! I told you not to to do that! Don't look. Hear me? No matter what happens, do not look! Swear you won't look on your honor as a soldier of Karlsland! It's my fault. I'm really sorry. Track 85 - Enlargement You want me to make it bigger? Oh, that's pretty big... Track 86 - Reduction You want me to make it smaller? How boring. You like it small, huh? Track 87 - Maximized Oh, I can't make it bigger than this. Sorry. Track 88 - Minimized It not very good if it's too small either, you know. Just let it go. Track 89 - Deletion Hartmann! Clean your room from time to time! Why do I always have to take care of you!? I'm throwing it all away. Get that? Don't blame me for it later. Track 90 - Download '' You want me to download this? I don't really understand... Okay! Mission accomplished! '''Track 91' - Connection I just have to connect, right? I'm disconnecting. Track 92 - Call Incoming transmission from the headquarters. There's a call for you. Track 93 - Answering machine I'm on a mission at the moment. However, you may still leave a message. Track 94 - Fanservice (1) How naughty! That is... umm... quite naughty. Track 95 - Fanservice (2) Um... I... I... L.... I love you! I like you... If it's just a little... Hey! Wait a minute! What are you making me say!? Track 96 - Fanservice (3) I don't like you! You bastard! I hate you! I don't want to see you! You idiot!! Track 97 - Panties They're not panties, so it's not embarrassing. It is not embarrassing at all! Track 98 - Combat Gertrud Barkhorn, heading out! Take this! Your defense is lacking! Category:Transcript/Translation